Bad Influence, Plus a Sticky Situation
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: Colab with Parent12d. The Spies not only have to deal with Alex and Andrew being stuck together after a battle with a villain, but with a sick Clover after she catches the flu.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Influence, plus a Sticky Situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies, it belongs to it's rightful owners, I only on my OC Robert. The characters Andrew and Chaosky belong to Parent12d, and this story takes place in his universe, before his story Deep Sleep Walker.

Clover loved shopping at any mall, and today was no different. The only difference, however, was she was shopping for her boyfriend, who neded some new kackies, since the pair he liked were full of holes, something Clover had pointed out to him, even finding one in the area where his privates were. Soon, she found a pair in his size, and paid for them, with credit card, and waited until she got a text from Robert, who had found some new wireless headphones for his laptop.

After paying for his purchase, Robert offered to treat his girlfriend to lunch, something she accepted. Both were soon seated in one of the restaurants of the food court, and had ordered fish sandwiches and fries, with Clover opting for a tea for her drink, while Robert got a root beer. A few tables away, one diner was sniffling and sneezing. The blonde couple took no notice assuming that he was getting over a cold.

Being the gentleman he was, Robert offered to pay the bill, over Clover's protests.

"Darlin, you used that plastic for everything, let me pay, this was my treat."

"Alright, Robby.

As Robert was paying, Clover's phone rang. It was Sam. She told them they had to get home as soon as they could.

"What's up?"

"Alex and Andrew got into a little sticky situation, I'll explain everything when you two get home.

When Clover and Robert returned, they found Alex and Andrew were literally stuck together. They explained that it had been the work of a former chemist who had used a special gum against them.

Clover couldn't help laughing at the situation.

"Look on the bright side?", She quipt.

"What bright side?", Alex asked, getting annoyed.

"You too can hang out together a lot more often.", Clover told them.

Both weren't amused, but Clover found it hilarious.

Jerry had been told of the situation, and was attemptijng to find a cure. They would have to make due til then, which wouldn't be easy.

Robert decided to spend the night at the spie's house, which they all accepted, Clover especially.

Little did they know next morning, they'd need his help with something else besides extra sticky gum.

A/N: Hope any TS fans liked this so far. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 for Bad Influence Plus A Sticky Situation.

Enjoy, even if I haven't gotten any reviews yet.

Robert was one of the first up next morning.

He'd slept on the couch, rather then with Clover in her room, due to her apparently not feeling great.

Later,the others were up, with Alex and Andrew still stuck together, as Jerry had so far been unable to find a cure.

They'd ran into trouble showering, even changing clothes, they'd even got clothes mixed up at times when trying to change. That hadn't been as embarrasing as when Sam and Chaosky had first found them, as, somehow, the gum had melted their clothes, leaving them both naked. Both had screamed on seeing each other this way, and Sam and the others had been embarrased.

Robert was working on breakfast, fried eggs and coffee, when he heard what sounded like throwing up from the bathroom. Clover emerged later, looking hagard.

"Honey?", Robert asked.

"Ugh, help. Think I'm coming down with something.", Clover managed her voice sounding hourse. She even threw up the eggs and coffee Robert had worke don. Sam examined her.

"Yup, flu.", She told the others later.

Jerry was informed of the situation.

"Oh my. Clover certainly picked a terrible time to be ill. Our former chemist is on the move again."

"You'll need someone else to help with capturing him, we've got bigger problems.", Alex told him. He knew they were right, and set to work at once.

Some time later, he announced that a cure had been found. It would take an hour to work. The gum was soon melted away, leaving both Andrew and Alex free.

"Finally.", Andrew managed before being french kissed by Alex.

He told her they should thank Sam and Chaosky when they pulled away, which they did.

"Andy?", Robert asked.

"Hmm?"

"Now that you and Alex aren't stuck together like glue, can ya help me with Clover?"

"Sure thing.", Andrew agreed, as did Alex.

They got to work, researching the flu, with Rlobert chiming in about things that had worked for him when he had a cold.

All the blonde could keep down for some time were crackers and tea Robert would make, which helped her stomach, along with various pills she took.

About a week or so later, she was fully recovered. During that time, the chemist had been captured by members of Robert's spy team. Robert and the others thanked Nathan and Wade for their help.

A few mornings later, Robert met with Andrew. Both had planned on something nice for their girlfriends, and figured a big breakfast for the 6 of them was in order. French toast, bacon, eggs and coffee were soon ready. Clover smiled at Robert as she sipped her hot coffee.

"Thanks for this, and for looking after me when I was sick, sweetie.", She told him, attempting to kiss him before he'd put down his mug of coffee, almost spilling it.

"Let's do that after we're finished, babe.", He told her.

"Whatever you say, Bobby."

Later, both couples were french kissing and so on, with Clover even liking the fact Robert had "coffee breath", as she called it.

He even showed her some of the films and books he liked. She liked the mystery novels he'd listen to at times. One funny passage caught her attention, about a drunk ex editor being interviewed by a private investigator who got a call from someone he thought was his mistress, only for it to turn out to be his wife, and the string of profanity that followed. Both were cracking up at that.

She didn't care for the horror movies he liked, especially one sequence in one film that involved one character being stabbed through the mouth via knife. Despite all those quirks, she still loved him, and would always.

"Glad things are back to normal.", Andrew said, hearing Clover giggle at something funny she and Robert were watching on her flat screen.

"You said it, Romio.", Alex told him, before they began kissing, among other things.

a/n: So ends my first TS story. Hope you enjoyed it, and look for more TS stories when I can get them up.


End file.
